


Karkat Vantas...falling for the School Slut!?

by koujadickcosplay



Series: The School Slut [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, POV Karkat Vantas, Self-Harm, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat falls in love with Dave Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was quietly walking through the school, it was break now usually it was a lot later in my old school, and I sighed. I already didn't like it here. I was minding my own buisness, nose stuck into a book which I loved to read when I heard some giggling from round the corner of the corridor. Laughter it sounded like. Quickly I closed my book and clutched the others I had tightly to my chest wanting to quickly pass whoever it is without being noticed. But just as I was turning the corner I had collided with the two people that were presumably making those annoying laughs. I screamed as the blonde one flew right into me, I dropped my books in the process - well they forcably fell out of my hands.  
"Shit sorry..." The blonde boy muttered laughing his ass off which I found quite rude since he made me drop my property, the books I have saved up a lot of my measly alowance for. But I couldn't help but blush at the closeness between me and him, for fuck sake I had only just seen him like 2 seconds ago and I was blushing already.  
As he stood up it was then I noticed I was on the floor and he was holding out his hand to me, accepting it shakily and still blushing like crazy I was pulled to my seat and he went about helping me collect my books.  
"You're the new kid right?" The black haired boy with glasses and buck-teeth asks me as I glance up at him. He also helps me retrieve my sprewn books which I am really thankful for.  
I nod, completely embarrased and wanting to disappear into the background once again "Y-yeah..." I mutter avoiding the glancing of the two boys.  
"Something begining with a K right?"  
"Korban?" The blonde boy with shades exclaims like he knows all the answers to everything.  
"Karkat..." I mutter, my name is embarrasing and I hate it. Especially from the reactions I get from some people when I tell them my name.  
The blonde boy whispers my name which makes me blush once more and suddenly I get images of him whispering my name in the most sexual manner he could muster while tying my arms up above my head.  
"Y-yeah..." I stutter once more, the thoughts and the way he was looking at me - well smiling at me since I couldn't see his eyes - wasn't helping my embarrased situation.  
Before I even know whats happening he quickly said goodbye, grabs the other's hand and peg it towards the exit before some large-mouthed boys round the corner in anger.  
I watch them run out of the corridor before turning and bumping into one of them.

"Watch where you are going faggot!" One of them growls at me as I fall to the floor once more and my books are sprewn everywhere once again. I let out a small yelp as I hit the floor. "S-sorry..." I whisper quickly getting to my feet and moving out of their way as the group of about 5 jocks storm down the corridor. Watching them go I turn and pick up my books before quickly making my way to the toilet.  
As soon as I enter I can already figure out why those year 11's were so pissed off with the other two. They must have booby-trapped the toilets. Checking them all, I was correct. So they are pranksters I thought to myself as I cleaned my hands and face like I always do - a force of habit from my brother I can't shake off no matter how hard I had tried.  
My thoughts kept wandering to the blonde boy that ran into me, a flush was on my cheeks the entire day and a small smile on my pale lips. I couldn't believe I was already falling for a guy I only spoke to for about a minute. I can't believe it. I mentally face palm as I keep my eyes out for him the next few days, but no avail to seeing him. I had given up.

Friday I had PE in the morning. I hated PE, it was the worst subject I could ever take. I'm more of a reader than a jock. But I had no choice but to go. Slipping off my sweater - it was practially my trade mark clothing item - I tried to stay hidden away in the corner keeping out of sight of everyone not wanting anyone to ask about the bandages all over my arms. I was half way slipping off my jeans when I turned my head only slightly and jumped out of my skin. There was the blonde boy standing right next to me, too close for my liking but I offered him a tiny nod as he starts to talk to me.  
Stopping taking off my jeans I slip on my PE shirt quickly before continuing wanting to be as covered as possible in front of anyone, especially him.  
"So...what's that on your arms?"  
I stop dead at his words, eyes wide in shock that he would even bring it up. But of course I knew that someone would so it might as well be him. I blushed in embarrasment before I muttered something out about weak arms. I hoped I sounded convincing but I knew in reality I never did.  
"Oh okay...same, well more like eye-sight. That's why I wear these." He offered pointing to the shades on his face, I didn't know whether to believe him or not all I knew was that I was nervous around him. But I didn't answer and slipped on my trainers.  
Turning around I give a small smile at the shirt the blonde was wearing, I thought he was too cool for something like this, but obviously not. "I like Adventure Time too..." I whisper softly before looking at the floor.

"So, wanna be my partner today? We have to do Tennis today." He offers, and since he is nice enough to offer I am nice enough to accept. That and he is literally the only person I have had a conversation with willingly.  
"Yeah...please..." I whisper timidly. I HATE TENNIS! MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD. My mind screamed at me before I noticed the blonde was walking out. I followed closely behind him not wanting to be left behind. Once on the Tennis Courts the boy got our equipment and started to stride towards the small end court of which we were obviously playing. I was determind not to make a fool of myself, and so my competitive side broke out and I was suddenly having a very SERIOUS practice game with him.  
He then motioned me over to which I slowly walked up to him, nervous that I had done something wrong.  
"Want to place a bet?"  
It threw me completely, I never expected that from anyone let alone him. "B-Bet..?" I was stuttering again, a nervous wreck once more.  
"Yeah. Let's see...if I win this round, you have to spend the whole day tomorrow with me."  
"And if I win?" I was in my competitive mode once more, sure spending the day with him wouldn't be bad, I was still shell-shocked he'd want to spend time with me anyway.  
"I'll let you pick that. Deal?"  
I nodded slightly "Deal." I said after a few seconds of thinking about it.  
He walks back into position so I do as well. "Ready?" He shouts and I nod slightly.  
The game begins.

Obviously I lost, after all I'm shit at Tennis and any sports for that matter unless it involves turning pages in a book and working your eye muscles. I noticed that he got dressed quickly and in wanting to keep up so did I, but a little slower considering my arms were still killing me from last night's 'session'. I was quite taken aback when he offered me some of his deodyrant. Nobody ever lets me borrow any when I forget mine so I nod gently and apply a small amount to my skin and sweater, handing it back I noticed the smell and my cheeks flushed gently as I became entranced by it. It was my new favourite smell now, because it smelled like him.  
"So. Karkat." He giggled gently and I looked up at him because I was that small. We were walking through the school grounds and trying to find a place to sit.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to know some things." My eyes grow wide in shock that he would want to know anything about me and I look at the ground becoming flustered once more.  
"Like what...?" I whisper.  
"Well since I am reining champion of our competiton, which means I won, our little bet, is now in place and happening. So I need to know where you live, your phone number, your email and your Pesterchum Handle. You know normal things." At this I calmed down dramatically, I thought it was going to be more personal which then I wouldn't know what to do.  
Nodding slightly I mutter "Oh...well 69 Alternia Road, 019-473-983, [KK@hussie.com](mailto:KK@hussie.com) and carcinoGenesist." I quickly answer, to which I have to repeat because he got none of that down.

The rest of the day went by slowly and it took forever to get home where I just sat in my bedroom staring at the wall until I heard a ping on my laptop. It was one of the oldest models of Sgrub, the rip-off version of Sburb. Rolling over and sitting up I look at what the ping was for and found a new friend request from someone called 'turntechGodhead'. I knew who it was and clicked add instantly.

**_~~ TG began pestering CG at 6:09pm ~~_ **

_TG: hey vantas_  
_TG: its dave_

So that's his name. I blushed slightly at it.

_CG: HI DAVE_  
_TG: wow use loud words for a quiet kid_  
_CG: HUH?_  
_TG: doesnt matter_  
_TG: so tomorrow?_  
_CG: OH YEAH..._  
_CG: WHEN DID YOU WANT TO MEET ME?_  
_TG: how about i go round to your house at say..._  
_TG: 10 past 11?_  
_CG: 11:10?_  
_CG: SURE_  
_CG: WHAT WILL WE BE DOING?_  
_TG: something awesome and ironic..._  
_TG: how about we go to town?_  
_CG: DAVE..._  
_CG: I DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR THAT..._  
_CG: AND I DOUBT MY BROTHER WILL GIVE IT TO ME BECAUSE HE'S BROKE AT THE MOMENT_  
_TG: kay_  
_TG: ill pay_  
_CG: I COULDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THAT_  
_TG: your not asking_  
_TG: im offering_  
_TG: well im not offering_  
_TG: its going to happen_  
_CG: DAVE...I..._  
_CG: THANK YOU_  
_TG: no probs_  
_TG: shit bro is calling me_  
_TG: see you tomorrow and possibly call you later tonight_  
_CG: OH...ERM...OKAY...NIGHT_

**_~~ TG ceased pestering CG at 6:18pm ~~_ **

After that I got into an argument with my older brother about my eating rates, which I haven't eaten today so I forced to eat something before I went to sleep.

The day after was so much fun. I had never had that much fun in my life-time. I got into the swing of things pretty quickly and we went to see a movie I had wanted to see for ages, I was crying my eyes out at the end of it because it was so sad. I had so many feels for that romantic tradegy. To which Dave actually hugged me because I was emotional. I thought he would have made fun of me, but he didn't and because of that I was glad.  
We wandered around town for a little bit before I got excited about a comic book store selling Adventure Time plushies. Dave insisted we go inside and then brought me my favourtie character, gender bend version of Marceline - Marshall Lee. I very much thought of this as a date, and I am pretty sure Dave did as well although I couldn't be sure but I did hope so.


	2. He Asked Me Out!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally become a couple!!

Ever since I met Dave my life has been up, no matter what it's always been amazing and I loved spending every minute of those few months with the boy that stole my heart. We had a couple of outings together which all turned out amazing in result and then he asked me out on a proper date of which I was overwhelmed. But of course, we weren't finalized as a couple until that day, he came to my home with flowers and my favourite coffee from Starbucks this morning. And as we sat at my kitchen table he asked me to offically be his boyfriend. I was over the moon and couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. Of course I would, he was stupid to even ask.  
I had finally told him about my sucidal thoughts, my scars and non-existent self-esteem. He said he would be there for me no matter what and I love him for it. No one had ever been there for me or will say they will never leave my side. My heart fluttered as he said this. I was crying when we were talking about it about a month ago. I was expecting him to leave, but he never did.

He was insistant on holding my hand, and I had let him which got me and Dave horrible stares from every direction. I was panicing from all the glares, stares and rumours I had heard and got thrown my way. I was scared, I didn't know what to do as I had always melted into the background but suddenly, I was thrusted up front unable to escape the meaningful eyes of other people I wanted nothing to do with. I didn't know what to do with myself and practically hid in the toilets most of the day refusing to come out until I felt better, Dave was with me the whole time and I absolutely loved that about him. He would never desert me or hurt me - he had proven that. I was okay after that, because of Dave and his love for me. I knew he loved me and I loved him.  
I was reading my favourite novel, And Then There Were Two, it was amazing and such a beautiful story. I couldn't help but get emotional. I had Death Punk screaming in my ears to block out any noise so I could concentrate and endulge in the novel as me, Dave and John were walking home. Dave had been talking about us going to his home for the weekend and I was actually excited about it, it was of course the end of the day and as John parted for his way home Dave grabbed me slightly to steer me in the direction of his house.

It was pretty beautiful, I had to admit. The building was large and spacious with white bricks and high windows. Absolutely amazing, breathtaking even. Dave called over to someone with bright blonde platinum hair on the sofa, he was tall even sitting he covered the couch and My Little Pony was playing, even I have to admit it is a stupid show...but kind of addictive. Anyway, that resulted in a slight hand gesture to my boyfriend and he laughed. Running up the stairs I hurried after him not wanting to get left behind. We reached his bedroom and he shut the door and turned on the light, momentarily blinding me. "So, I got a ton of these chick flicks you like. Is that okay?"  
I was busily looking around his room, it was modern and quite cluttered as any teenagers room would be. My eyes land on the movies and I rumage through them, a bright smile on my lips. "Yes." I whisper before hugging Dave tightly, god he was so amazing. He sighed and kissed my forehead to which I look up at him, about to say something he presses his lips to mine. My head was spinning, heart was racing, blood boiling and I felt so at peace with everything. I never wanted to stop this most romantic act I have ever endured.  
Leading me to his bed he shoved me on using his body weight to push me down with him, our lips didn't break and I loved that. I wanted this, I wanted Dave. I needed him to have his way with me and to love me for the rest of his life. I needed this right now. Rolling over, Dave grapped my hips making me keen as he dragged me onto him. He gasped, which I absolutely loved, at the feel of my erection through my jeans and I purred at the feel of his own against mine. The purr was embarrasing but as it turned out, my brother does it also which is beyond weird. He helps me undress as I help him, it was quick and clumsy on my side - but really skilled on his. Our lips connect once again from the need of each other. I am blushing deeply, I was so chubby and unattractive compared to Dave and I hated it.  
Dave kissed my body gently, like he was cherishing it and I moaned softly under his feather-light kisses on me. I was suddenly flipped, pinned under Dave and I whimpered softly, my eyes are glassy and stare up at him. The boy I loved takes off his shades and I whimper at the sight of his gorgeous red eyes, I had seen them before when he took off his shades to go to sleep round mine, and he had woken up with me looking down at him. I was shocked, but they were gorgeous. Seeing his blood-red eyes once more was just even more than I could ever experiance. I loved everything about the male on top of me. I really did. He stares down at me and I sigh softly in appreciation at how his eyes seemed to devour me and undress me again and again. "D-Dave..." I whisper, a blush full on my cheeks and I was nervous unable to think straight.  
He answers with a soft "Mmm?"  
Any noise he made was beautiful to me.  
"I...I'm ready..." I bite lip, completely nervous at what is about to contribute in this room.  
"So am I..." He nods and I gasp loudly at the fingers running across my skin and I shiver at the delicate touch and moan gently, loving the feeling of his skin touching mine. He grips my body and pulls us close together if it was possible. Our naked erection rub against each other and I hold back the loudest moan I never thought I could muster. Shaking slightly at what is going to ensue, I watched Dave lean over to his bed stand and grab a small bottle of lube. I whimper only slightly as he laces his middle finger with it and I bite my lip harder as I purred loudly wanting him to continue. He put some lube on my entrance and I hissed softly at the cold feeling, my breathing hitched and stopped for a second before breathing as it warmed quickly. Slowly, agonisingly slowly Dave pushes his finger inside me, my back arches on it's own and I yelp loudly at the feeling of the finger deep inside me. In response to this, he kisses me harder, more forcefully.  
"I know...but it will feel better soon, just trust me." He whispered against my lips to make me feel better and by god I trusted him with anything. I nod my head and squeeze my eyes shut, relaxing my body slowly but effectively. He ran a hand through my hair and I whimpered at the feeling, kissing my lips he pushed another finger inside of me to join the first one and I tightened up quickly, recoiling in pain I yowl slightly but was soothed by the male ontop of me.  
I pushes another finger inside of me once I had become slightly adjusted to his fingers and I literally scream, but my noises are muffled by his lips, his lips soothe me back to relaxation. A few more minutes of his fingers inside me he starts to move them and I am moaning in pleasure as each time he gets close to my prostate and I want more, need more of him. Of this feeling.   
His seductive voice invades my thoughts "Are you ready Karkles?" He purrs and I nod, another moan escaping me. He slowly takes his fingers out of my now-loosened ass and I whimper. He lubes his giant erection and places the tip next to my entrance. I breathe deeply and try to remain calm as he pushes himself inside of me, making me stretch more than I thought possible. He hits my prostate as soon as he is deeply inside of me and I keen in pleasure. Dave waits a few moments before thrusting inside of me and I growl deeply at the feeling of such a large pulsating object inside me.  
I can tell my yowls, moans, growls and purring is driving him crazy as he slowly goes in and out of me. He moans and I stare up at him in awe. He makes such amazing sounds, I wish I could listen to them for all eternity. I clench around him wanting to make him feel good as he grabs my erection and slowly pumps me in time with his thrusts. It's perfect and I love it. But I need more, I need more rough and force.  
Adding pressure I keen and mewl under him making him do it again and again. Then his hips go faster and I literally scream in pleasure as he hits my prostate again and again.  
He presses his body against mine and kisses me once more, entwining our lips together which I love, he tastes like hot chocolate. It's perfect. I suddenly feel something being shot into me, my eyes widen at the realisation. I groan, pant and shiver at the feeling of him shoving his load inside of me. He pumps my erection, and I know I'm getting close to coming. I let out a slight yelp as a warning as I'm getting so close and suddenly, his mouth his around me. My eyes close tightly and I shoot inside of that hot mouth of his. Dave laps up my white hot ribbons of genetic material, before lapping at my lip which makes me keen. My eyes open, sensation washing over me again and again. My hair is getting brushed through with fingers gently, he kisses me and I smile at my taste on him. I taste good on his tongue.  
Yawning, all my energy is gone and I cuddle into him. Everything is perfect, everything is amazing and nothing can fuck this up.

We spent the whole weekend having sex, and I am no longer a virgin. It was an amazing experiance and I absolutely loved it. Monday came around and classes were starting in a few moments. "I love you." I whisper as Dave stares at me emotionless with his shades in place. He kisses me as the bell rings and he hurries to class. I was dumbstruck, unable to think of anything but the fact he never said it back.


	3. I Died...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat died, but continued to watch over Dave.

I had been avoiding Dave at my best, I never thought it would hurt so much for someone to not say they love me. I mean, I had always been alone with no one to so much as think about me. But I never had the chance to fall in love and now I am in so much pain, thinking of how I was just disguarded, my words ignored quickly as dusted over with a slight kiss. As if that would make anything better.  
I didn't go to school that day, I physically couldn't deal with it. Instead I stayed at home, in my bedroom crying my heart out over how stupid I had been. Some how, everyone at school knew about last weekend and I heard so many stories about Dave I didn't know what to think. I couldn't stop crying, I felt like my world was being torn apart, like my heart was shattering in two and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I had had enough. I couldn't take this pain anymore, I was already depressed and suicidal. But what Dave didn't say and did do was the final straw. Especially after hearing all those things about him, and I just knew they were true. He seemed like that person that would do all those things. I whimpered softly as I grabbed a pen and paper from my desk. I quickly scrawled a note to Dave as I knew he was coming round today, he had said so on Pesterchum. And I knew it was now or never, I couldn't handle my pain anymore. I stuck the note to my door and shut it quickly.

Grabbing a knife I started with one cut, two cut, three and I couldn't stop. My arms were numb, only blood was visible and the cuts were criss-crossed from my shoulders to my finger tips. My mind went foggy quickly as I continued to cut down my under arms. I got to my wrists and slashed quickly, about twenty on each wrist as I felt life drip out of me. I had finally done it, I thought as I slowly lay on the floor, clutching the knife and closing my pale eyes. My body was too tired to even shiver in the cold I felt. Slowly, life drained from me and and before I knew it, it was over. My body was cold, despite blood still pouring from me and I was floating, above me just staring down at my pathetic body, I growled in disgust and smirked softly as I was finally free. I couldn't feel no emotions no nothing as I continued to stare down at my body. An ear-shattering scream caught my attention and I turned to look at the blonde boy who had hurt me so much.  
Well, it seems he has read the note. I giggled brightly and moved over to him before he ran to the lifeless body hugging it and holding it tightly refusing to let go. All I did was laugh slightly, at the fact he had fainted next to the pathetic body and I grinned.

Still giggling I notice a small piece of paper and a rose next to Dave's body, curiousity got the best of me and I picked them up to look at them. My heart fell at as I read the message addressed to me.

_It took seconds,_   
_only seconds to see,_   
_your beauty,_   
_your kindness,_   
_your honor,_   
_and I have to say,_   
_That moment when I slipped,_   
_and fell into you,_   
_I fell in love with you as well,_   
_I have been in love with you ever since that day._

_I am in love with your laugh,_   
_Your eyes,_   
_Your smile,_   
_Your face,_   
_Your cute voice,_   
_Your personality,_   
_And I love that your mine,_   
_I will love you forever._   
_Karkat,_   
_As I said,_   
_It took seconds"_

_Karkles,_

_I know I didn't tell you I loved you at the moment you told me, well thats because I wasn't ready to tell anyone. And you kinda caught me off guard with it. But I know thats no excuse. I know how hard it was for you to say that, so I should have been prepared to say it back. How about, I tell you about my past today huh? I mean, I think you deserve to hear it and deserve to fully understand why I didn't say  'I love you' back. And well, now I am ready. I will tell you every day from now on, and will tell you how beautiful you are every second I breathe. Because seriously, Karkles, I am in love with you and want to marry you...so please...Be mine forever?_

_Dave < 3_

I just broke, my heart crumbling once more "Fuck you Dave...fuck you for everything!" I screamed before I wrapped my arms around the unconcious Dave holding him tightly. I cried as he was carried away by the paramedics and followed right next to him refusing to leave his side. Nothing had changed, I only hurt more and I hurt him more. I stayed by him until he woke up, his brother was there and spoke to him for a while about what was happening and what has happened.  
I followed him everywhere, he took extreme measures and not very thoughtful ones quite quickly. Grabbing morphine pills he ran from the hospital to a near by pond. Swallowing them, I tried to stop him and then his bro found him. He was put under survailance but was told he was just shaken up. He escaped the day with a sharp knife used for life-saving surgery. Again, I tried to stop him but he cut up his arms and wrists and was about to start with his neck when people showed up to stop him. He done this a few more times and was then diagnosed with depression, and suicidal thoughts. He was deemed not fit to be with citizens and was assigned to an institution for the mentally insane. I stayed by him the whole time, refusing to leave as I couldn't bare to leave him alone.

Now, Dave does nothing except sit there. He doesn't talk or cry, he no longer wears his shades. He has conversations with me, despite me not being able to answer him and it hurts just so much more when he does that. My brothers and sisters were doing good. I think the only one that felt anything was Nepeta. But still, she was happy with her life and better now that I wasn't there. He had found out his brother died in a car accident, he wasn't allowed to go to the funeral and I completely lost it, wishing I could have done anything to change back time. His best friend had stopped coming to visit him, Dave had even stopped talking to me now but I just have this feeling...like he can see me...like Dave can actually see me as I stand in the corner and his eyes follow my every movement and all I can do is just wait until it's his time to join me. In the hopes of we'll be together again. Me, him and his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft of what the book would be like in Karkat's POV since you've already had Dave's. Tell me what you think? I'd love to know.


End file.
